Influencing shoppers in a retail environment can create instant results for retailers. As such, retailers typically use multiple channels to communicate with shoppers while they are within the retail environment, because this is an effective time and place to convince a shopper, i.e., a potential customer, to purchase a product and to help the shopper enjoy the shopping experience. The multiple channels used by the retailer can include an audio announcement system and an in-store television display, for example. Further, the number of channels that can be used to communicate with shoppers within a retail environment has been increasing, with the recent addition of technologies like smart phones, personal shopping assistants attached to shopping carts, fixed kiosks, and the like. Retailers can take the opportunity to send a communication to more than one of these channels to ensure that shoppers receive the communication. However, in many circumstances the information communicated to a shopper, which can include advertising, coupons, and other messages, may not be of interest to the shopper or may be irrelevant to the shopper. For example, the shopper may already have an advertised product in his or her shopping cart or shopping list.